Akhetamen
Akhetamen is a boss in Valkyrie Profile. He is a now-undead ancient king of the Amenti dynasty who rests in the Tombs of Amenti. Storyline Akhetamen was one of the last kings of the Amenti dynasty and mentions that he and his kingdom had seen many destructive wars in his lifetime. He died at some point and, alongside his predecessors, was buried in the Tombs of Amenti, located on a desert in Southern Midgard. Desiring to someday bring the Amenti dynasty back to its past glory, however, Akhetamen made a magic pact prior to his death to return to life as an undead. In 346 C.C., Lwyn, a member of the treasure hunting band Truth, disappeared while exploring the Tombs, suggesting that Akhetamen's spirit may have already been haunting the premises back then. Seeking to lay Akhetamen's spirit to rest, Lenneth explores the Tombs of Amenti. She located his sarcophagus and unlocks it with the help of two gems she located during her explorations. Upon rising from his slumber, Akhetamen claims that he can elevate his people to paradise and saying that he can hear their voices chanting his praises, but Lenneth points out that those are the screams of tormented souls and proceeds to defeat him. In his last moments, Akhetamen claims that his reign is eternal and the world will tremble before his might. Battle Akhetamen is accompanied by two Undead Slaves. He has three attacks, all of which are of the Darkness element and may inflict Faint: a normal attack, a backslash attack which does 1.5x damage, and Dead Break which does 2 hits. He will cast Reflect Sorcery on Turn 1, Seraphic Law every four turns until his HP falls below 25% where he will always use it, and Heal when he has between 25% to 50% HP. Akhetamen is affected by Holy Water of Mithra, although it is advised to damage him to slightly below the damage threshold of 100,000 first to prevent him from casting Heal. Quotes ;Attack with Backslash or Dead Break *''Thou hast been judged.'' *''Atone for thy sins!'' *''Kneel before me!'' *''Fools!'' ;Hit *''How... dare thee!'' ;Death *''My reign is eternal... The world shall once again quake before the might of Akhetamen...! Hahahahahaha...'' Miscellaneous Akhetamen's Seraphic Gate counterpart is Setkhefre. Etymology Akhetamen possibly derives from two words in Ancient Egyptian: the hieroglyphic Akhet, which refers to the rising sun and often translated to "horizon",https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akhet_(hieroglyph) and Amen, which is an alternate name of Amun, the god of sun and air in the Ancient Egyptian mythology. Trivia * Akhetamen is voiced by Ken Gates, who also voices Odin, Brahms, and the Wraith. * Despite of being an undead, which is generally associated with Darkness (indeed, he is weak to Holy), Akhetamen can cast Seraphic Law, which is a Holy magic. He does cast Shadow Servant at times, however. * Like Genevieve, Akhetamen's in-game model is significantly taller than a human, even though he otherwise has a human appearance. References Category:Bosses Category:Valkyrie Profile Bosses